utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Gregory Greenfield
Supplemental Information Image (Currently out-of-date; redesign coming soon): Gregory Greenfield Profile Picture - Art by drpickelle of FA Hair: (Has mostly shoulder-length hair tied in a ponytail, along with two hair spikes on the left side of his head; Hair color is a slightly dark chestnut brown) Headgear: (Dual-ear headset; headband wraps around the back of the head horizontally instead of vertically; rarely wears them except when he's singing) Eye color: (Blue-Green) Earphones: (Main Color: Silver. Secondary (detail) color: Forest Green) Dress/Outfit: (Wears a white, long-sleave cotton shirt underneath a red tunic, brown trousers, and wears black leather lace-up boots with matching socks.) Accessories: (Usually has a monacle on his right eye, which is attached to a silver pocketwatch that he keeps in his left chest pocket, connected by a 10-inch silver chain. Also keeps a key to his register in his right chest pocket.) Others: (Has a small birthscar on his right hand in the shape of a star with one point extending diagonally from the base of his wrist (not palm-side) to halfway up his hand.) Nationality/Race: (American/Wolf) Physique: (Slender in build; bipedal) Voice Configuration Gregory has a slightly low pitch, therefore he isn't recomended for singing extremely high pitches. You may need to lower the high notes by an octave or two (experiment how you like with the high notes). Genderbend to the redesign of this[[ Utau] /Furloid, all genderbends (until further notice) will be considered non-canon in terms of the original character, Gregory Greenfield.] Grace Greenfield is a genderbend of Gregory Greenfield. To get her voice, use the following tag when using Utau: F1Y0H0g-20. A page for Grace may come in the near future. William Greenfield is a genderbend of Gregory Greenfield. To get his voice, use the following tag when using Utau: F1Y0H0g+20. A page for William may come in the near future. Voicebanks *Download Gregory Greenfield's VCV Power Perennial;ReVival Bank - This is a slightly updated bank for Gregory. While still keeping the same samples as from the first Power Perennial bank, it now also includes both romaji AND hiragana aliases for the samples! In addition, there are also CV samples (also in both romaji and hiragana aliases!). Everything else about the bank is the same as the first Power Perennial bank. Future (Planned) Voicebanks *Gregory Greenfield English Bank ver. Festuca (production halted; coming soon) - This future bank will be an experimental English bank for Gregory. Will have a strong northern U.S. accent on certain vowel combinations due to the creator's origin. *Gregory Greenfield Whisper Append - This future append will contain samples recorded in a whispery soft tone. *Gregory Greenfield Anger Append - This future append will contain samples recorded in a serious, anger-esque tone. Discontinued Voicebanks *Gregory Greenfield CV Voice Bank ver. 1.0 - This bank was the very first bank created by Makoraias. The bank's sound quality was considerably low and flat-sounding. *Gregory Greenfield CV Voice Bank ver. 1.5 - This bank was a continuation of ver. 1.0. The only differences were that newer samples were added. Sound quality and voice provision was the same as 1.0. *Gregory Greenfield CV Voice Bank ver. Zoysia (discontinued) - This bank was a re-make of ver. 1.5. This bank had better sound quality and stability than v1.5. On 8/7/2013, this bank was discontinued. Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:FURloids Category:Furry UTAU Category:ANIMAloids